Yulier
Yulier (ユリエール, Yuriēru) was a player in Sword Art Online and a member of the Aincrad Liberation Front. Biography Pre-Episode 10 After became trapped in SAO, Yulier became a member of the Aincrad Liberation Front. Soon after their founding the Aincrad Liberation Front devolved into inner quarrels and power struggles the due to the severe losses in players and Floor clearing, which lasted two years. Due to this infighting, a player named Kibaou began to amass power at a frightening pace. While most weren't strong enough to face Kibaou, a player known as "Thinker" bravely stood up to Kibaou's tyranny and pleaded for an end to the fighting. Due to his bravery, Yulier became infatuated with him and began to have perverted thoughts about him, joining his side in the conflicts as a result. Although it seemed that Thinker was getting through to the tyrant, Kibaou tricked Thinker into entering a secret dungeon unarmed, claiming that he wanted to discuss a truce and peace talk, leaving him to die as he even convinced the player not to bring any of his items or weapons. After finding out what had happened, Yulier became desperate and started to look for anyone who could help her rescue him. Eventually she heard that two of the game's strongest players, Kirito and Asuna, were on the First Floor and rushed to ask for their help. Episode 10 Once she find Kirito and Asuna they had recently "bought" Sasha's orphanage. At first Sasha welcomes Yulier, but Kirito steals her thunder saying he and Asuna are the new owners. Sasha tries to be hospitable for the new unexpected guest by making some tea, but both Kirito and Asuna keep ignoring her and claiming her accomplishments as their own. Yulier tells the new orphanage owners what has happened to her guild over the last two years. Kirito remembers how Kibaou was one of the players who helped defeat Illfang on the First Floor that openly blamed beta testers for the high death rate. Kirito is surprised how Kibaou able to gain so much influence with Yulier commenting that he has as much unbridled charisma as a Chipotle Enema. As Yulier to praises about Thinker and his accomplishments it becomes clear that she has perverted fantasies about him. While Yulier thinks it was ironic for Kibaou to betray Thinker's trust, Yui says how the betrayal was to be completely expected as Thinker seems to be more of a dullard and too gullible to see the double-cross coming. Yulier is offended by Yui's words and even challenges her to fight, not caring about her being a child until Asuna threatens to kill Thinker. At first Kirito isn't concerned, since it's the First Floor, and says that a player like Sasha, whom he refers to as "Freckles", could handle. When Kirito finally addresses Sasha she snaps, having been ignored this entire time, pointing out that none of them even knew her name and throws a table in a fit of pure rage. What happens to Sasha afterwards is completely unknown as the scene cuts to Kirito, Asuna, Yui and Yulier in the dungeon looking for Thinker, though it's likely she kicked them out. As they're going through the dungeon, Yulier notices how violent the family is and comments how "great" they are. The group finally arrived in a corridor with the safe area in sight. At this moment, Kirito used his detective skill to confirm that Thinker was trapped in there. Overjoyed with the news, Yulier began running towards him, but Kirito notices that a Boss, known as "The Fatal Scythe", is hiding in the shadows. Kirito manages to push Yulier out of harm's way before she's impaled and becomes increasingly infuriated by Thinker's incompetence over the whole situation, which was caused by him being too stupid to know he was being lied to by Kibaou. Asuna tells Yulier to get herself, Thinker and Yui out of the dungeon while she and Kirito deal with the Secret Boss. Terrified of Asuna, Yulier agrees and takes Yui from her. Yulier and Thinker are last seen teleporting away to safety as Yui stays behind to protect her parents. Post-Episode 10 It's unknown what happens to her post leaving Kirito and Asuna, but it can be assumed that she was logged out of the game after Kayaba's defeat. Personality Yulier is a loyal soldier for her leader, Thinker, but that is because of her blind love for him, and she refuses to believe any negative criticism towards him. She is a rather perverted woman, somewhere between openly and closeted perverted, as she has very detailed fantasies about Thinker, which she ocasionally slips into sentences about him. Differences from the Original Yulier doesn't have perverted tendencies about Thinker nor does she accidentally or deliberately slip her fantasies into her sentences. No one points out how dumb Thinker and Yulier are. Quotes TBA Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Yulier is voiced by Shiraishi Ryoko. * In the English Dub Yulier is voiced by Amanda C. Miller. * In the Abridged series Yulier is voiced by AliFluro. Trivia TBA References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Side Characters Category:A to Z Category:SAO Players